


5+1 times Bridgerton Family Chat.

by gdavilan



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, they are losers, we love the group chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdavilan/pseuds/gdavilan
Summary: 5+1That time when everyone else keeps adding Penelope in the family group chat + the one time Colin finally didprompt by alengmae.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 21
Kudos: 360





	5+1 times Bridgerton Family Chat.

I. 

The first time it was Eloise who had done it, she did it under the pretext that since Penelope was to join them on their family vacation that she should be in the loop of it all, they were going to their country home to spend some time there since they had a break from college coming up and Anthony had suggested that Eloise and Penelope joined them for their vacation, knowing the two were attached the hip. Eloise was hoping that her brother would stick his head out of his ass and admit that he had feelings for her best friend, since everyone but Colin seem to know that Penelope only had eyes for him 

**_THE B FAMBAM CHAT_ **

Eloise: Eloise has added Pen-Bear to the chat. 

Anthony: Greetings Penelope, welcome to the best family chat. 

Penelope: Thank you, Anthony, Eloise, it was truly not necessary for you to add me into the family group-chat when we live together and you can keep me updated. 

Daphne: Nonsense! We ALL love you here, right Colin?

Colin: Absolutely, you are one of the Bridgertons. 

Benedict: Soon perhaps you'll even be officially our sister!

Penelope: Penelope has left the group-chat. 

Eloise: Good job Benedict.

* * *

II.

The second time it was Daphne who added Penelope to the family group chat, it was for her wedding with Simon and Penelope was to be one of the bridesmaid. They had opted to use the family group chat to keep in touch. Even though they all live neared and had dinner together almost every night. Penelope would never understand the need of a family group-chat but to each their own. Things had been a little awkward after Benedict's comment but nothing too bad, she still adored the Bridgerton's as much as she sometimes wanted to strangle Benedict. 

Daphne: Daphne has added Pen to the chat. 

Benedict: We meet again old friend. 

Penelope: Benedict lol we saw each other yesterday for lunch. 

Anthony: Wait, without me?

Eloise: WITHOUT ME?

Colin: I am wounded, so deeply. That's our thing. 

Benedict: Jealous, brother?

Violet: Children...

Penelope: I am trying to concentrate. 

Penelope: Penelope has left the chat. 

* * *

III. 

The third time it was Violet herself who added Penelope to the family group-chat for her birthday to congratulate her, Penelope had taken a long trip around Europe and she was in Portugal as right now, and her face lit up when she saw the messages popping up on her phone. She grinned as he looked out into the ocean and took a deep breath, in only a week she would be back from her month long excursion, taking a page out of Colin's book. 

Violet: Violet has added Penelope to the group-chat. 

Violet: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SWEET GIRL 

Eloise: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BITCH. 

Daphne: Happy birthday, Penelope, where are you right now within your travels. 

Anthony: Happy birthday Pen, she's in Portugal, I've been keeping track. 

Benedict: Me too, Happy birthday PenPen, miss you around here, come get me lunch. 

Colin: Happy birthday, love, we do miss you here. 

Penelope: Thank you all, I am indeed in Portugal right now. 

Penelope: **sends attachment**

Simon: You look lovely, happy birthday.

Francesca: Wait, who took that picture?

Gregory: Oh do you have a boyfriend? 

Penelope: Penelope has left the chat. 

Eloise: Well shit, does that mean she does?!

Benedict: Impossible. 

Colin:...Outrageous. 

* * *

IV.

The fourth time was Benedict, for the world cup, they were all placing bets and they wanted to know whom exactly was Penelope going to put a bet on, she wasn't too keen of that type of sports but she would humor them for a while. Besides they all knew Penelope would end up leaving the chat, they didn't take offense by it, quite the opposite, they were encouraged to keep adding her into the group-chat, now Kate and Sophie as well as Philip were victims of experiencing the group-chats themselves. 

Benedict: Benedict added PenPen to the chat. 

Penelope: Benedict...You are a bitch boy. 

Benedict: Yet I am your favorite.

Anthony: Objection. It's I who is her favorite. 

Eloise: Oh please bitch, it's me. 

Violet: Children. 

Simon: We all know it's Colin. 

Colin: Yes it is, anywho, Pennybee, who are you betting for the World Cup?

Penelope: I bet 100 pounds on Italy. 

Benedict: Oh come on! Traitor! 

Daphne: Better than betting for France, Anthony would die. 

Anthony: True, but I cannot believe you think some-one other than England will win. 

Colin: Italy is a fine choice. 

Benedict: Marry her already will ya. 

Penelope: Penelope has left the chat. 

* * *

X. 

It was Anthony's turn to add Penelope, mostly because his honor was at risk at the accusation's his family was throwing at him, and who better than Penelope to clear out his name? She had been a family friend for so long that he was sure that nothing major had happened when she wasn't present, she was there for every birthday, graduation, wedding, holiday, you name it, she was one of them already and he would be damned if he allowed his family to tarnish his good name and reputation. 

Anthony: Anthony has added Penelope to the chat. 

Anthony: Penelope! 

Penelope: Yes my lord? 

Anthony: Ah I like that, any who, these peasants are trying to tarnish my good name, saying I ate Benedicts pudding our last Christmas living under the same room AND that I told Gregory and Hyacinth that Santa was not real while drunk. 

Hyacinth: Those are things you never forget, and it was you who told us at the tender age of 9. 

Anthony: Lies! 

Penelope: If I recall correctly I think it's true, but I can't fully remember the events happening in that same order. 

Benedict: I remember. 

Eloise: So do I. 

Daphne: It's true, all of it. 

Kate: I am not surprised, babe, it's okay lol. 

Colin: it was a traumatic night. 

Penelope: I don't recall much of it. 

Anthony: How could you? You were too busy staring at Colin eating his pudding.

Penelope: Penelope left the chat. 

* * *

I+: 

It had taken Colin one hell of a scare that Penelope had found someone to realize that he was indeed mad in love with the woman, he had ran to her apartment and knocked on the door, hoping he wasn't too late, when it was a man who had opened the door he had all but growled at him to leave that instant, which he did, dinner still intact on the table, it was their first date and Colin had ruined it. Without a single word he walked to Penelope and stared her, she asked what happened, but he didn't answer he just pulled her to his body and kissed her deeply in the middle of her kitchen, if the potatoes burned that night, it's no bodies business. 

Colin added her to the family group-chat, they had all been nothing but delighted to find out that Penelope and Colin were together finally, the chat kept going off and off after the picture he had sent them of Penelope and him cuddling in the couch. But this time Penelope didn't leave the chat and just replied to the all the teasing with the middle finger emoji. 

That was the last time Penelope was added to the chat, she never left after that, the only thing was, that they could all now say that after a year of them dating, she was now officially Penelope Bridgerton, and this time when a photo of her enjoying the sunset in Greece has been sent, they knew they were enjoying their honeymoon. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken by the prompt stated above, with the help of the creator of the prompt, and their permission to write this, I hope you all find it decent <3


End file.
